


THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY: THE CRUISE

by MITSUKI_SUZUYA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MITSUKI_SUZUYA/pseuds/MITSUKI_SUZUYA
Summary: THE ONE THAT GOT AWAYChapter one:The CruiseBokuto Koutarou, will always be the one that got away for Akaashi Keiji. And all the hope they have is till another life.Two young men meet at a cruise, falls in love. What could go wrong? and what went wrong?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY: THE CRUISE

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: OKAY SO UHM- THIS STORY, I WROTE THIS LAST YEAR???? August 20, 2020 at 2:50 am. But this isn't the original version, the original version was about Kristin and Alfonso which is published on Wattpad which lacks proof reading since I just showed it to my friend and I suddenly went like. "Oh I wrote this before I watched Haikyuu!" so to make it more painful. Why not make it BokuAka:)))

"Keiji! Hurry up!" Keiji's mother shouted from downstairs. "Yes mom, Im on my way." Keiji replied before putting his phone back to his ear saying, "Yuki, we're leaving. Bye! Love you." 

He turned his cellphone off and threw it in his bag before rushing downstairs where his mother and father were waiting.

Akaashi Keiji, 17, and I have a girlfriend. Her name's Yuki Morisuke, my first love. And yeah, that's basically it.

"Mom, are we there yet?" Keiji whined after taking a bite of his onigiri. "You're gonna eat all the food we bought before we even get there," his mom laughed at him.

Keiji smiled at his mom before taking a big bite out of the sandwich. Haha, maybe because we didn't have breakfast mom. He thought. 

___ 

"Ji. Wake up," Keiji's dad called him while he's in his deep slumber. Keiji opened his swollen eyes and saw his mom already outside and the car already parked.

He took his bag, his jacket and his cap and wore it after slamming the door shut. He lifted her head, looking at the big ship right ahead of him. The smell of the fresh sea breeze blowing his hair away from his beautiful face, revealing his gunmetal blue eyes. 

This is..beautiful. Keiji thought looking at the endless waters almost the same colour as his eyes.

___ 

After putting all of his stuff in his designated room, his mom called him for dinner. When he arrived at the restaurant, there were only a few people since it was late. 

When he came in, a guy with golden eyes immediately caught his attention. His black from the roots and white on the tips soft hair, his smile, and the blush on his face. 

When Keiji sat down, he felt the same man looking at him from behind. He couldn't help but turn around. 

As he was looking at the man who just entered the room, he couldn't take his eyes off of him since then. He just felt, attraction.   
His hair, his beautiful eyes, and his lips. 'He would look much more beautiful with a smile on his face.' The man thought. 

But his thoughts were cut off immediately when he saw the same guy looking back right at him.

Hm, a staring contest I see? Keiji thought and mentally celebrated when he saw the waiter come from behind him on the way to his table. He's definitely gonna lose, he thought again but he couldn't take his eyes off him. 

"Here you go sir," the waiter walked to his table which made him loose eye contact with Keiji. Yes, I win! Keiji thought. Though he wasn't the competitive kind, it was fun, to have a staring contest with a guy he barely knows. 

Keiji watched the interaction between the man and the waiter with his parents. 

"Yeah! I want that too!" Keiji chuckled at his response to the waiter offering him a milkshake. He seems enthusiastic, respectful and kind. "Keiji?" 

"Uh, yeah?" Keiji replied immediately snapping back to reality hearing his own mothers voice. "Why aren't you eating?" His mom said pointing at the food in front of them. He looked down and saw a bunch mouth watering food. 

"Oh yeah, sorry." He mentally sighed, concealing the smile forming on his lips. 

He started eating and just when he was about to drink, he looked up and met eyes with golden eyes. The short eye contact was enough to make him a blushing mess. 

He keeps staring at me but he isn't creepy, he's cute. Keiji carelessly thought, then widened his eyes realizing something. No! I have a girlfriend! I can't..I mean- I'm just saying he's cute. Not like anything's gonna happen. 

He thought then brushed it off again then continued eating. After a few minutes of eating he saw the guy leave hurriedly, he didn't bother following him with looks but one glace is all it takes for him to remember what he exactly looks like. 

The face of a man you would never forget.   
Like the face of an angel. And it would take you years, or even lifetimes to forget those beautiful golden eyes.

_____

Keiji put his phone on the night stand, letting a huge sigh escape his mouth. "There's no signal." He said before closing his eyes, covering his eyes with his arms above his head as he laid down on his bed. 

"How 'm I gonna call Yuki?" 

Yuki. He thought. The woman I love. I love Yuki, so much. I really do. But does she feel the same way? 

This was a side of Keiji that often gets the best of him, his over thinking side. He couldn't help but sigh. "It will pass." 

___

Two days have passed since they took a cruise, they have five days left until they reach their destination. Everyday was normal, every night, every dinner, breakfast and all that. But he didn't see that guy again. 

That guy, I remember him so perfectly I can't take him off of my mind. And his aura, his charisma, his energy. What is this? He wondered. And in fact where is he? I don't see him anywhere now. 

He looked everywhere, but there was no trace of him. Tall, black and white hair, big golden eyes that reminded him of an owl and..his smile. His voice. He looked around but he couldn't see him anywhere.

"You know what? Screw it." He stomped and left his seat and went on the decks in front of the cruise where the people enjoy the sunset. There's a lot of people eating outside, and a lot are taking pictures. 

His lips formed a straight line as he looked up, watching the beautiful sunset. He feels happy, contented, but, something's missing. You know that feeling of that one missing puzzle piece to complete the picture? That's what Keiji Akaashi feels like.

He was just hoping that he would find the final piece. 

He walked towards the railing and the wind gets stronger, not stronger, but..more relaxing. The type that hugs your body, he couldn't help but smile again. He felt some sort of presence, so he looked around and, there he was.

I found you.

Keiji's shy demeanor quickly left his body and he quietly walked next to the man who seemed to be..focused? The man turned to see who stood next to him. And all he saw was him.

His beautiful face once again. 

His blue eyes that looked like the ocean as the sun illuminated his eyes. His little smile, and his blushing cheeks which was natural since it was cold on deck.

His black hair moving away from his face. In Keiji's point of view, he was looking at the taller man's beautiful golden eyes that looked like the sun. Yet he noticed something missing, the shine in his eyes that he once saw the first time they met.

Unconsciously still staring at each other, the other man laughs. "Is this a staring competition again?" As he shoved his hands inside his coat. 'Holy fuck is he talking to me?' Keiji thought, his mind going bongers but his face keeping his calm demeanor. 

"I'm Bokuto, you can call me Kotaro though. What's your name?" Bokuto said, offering his hand to Keiji who was still in a state of shock. "I-Im Keiji." He introduced himself as he took his hand into his, shaking it slightly. 

He's nervous, Bokuto thought. He smiled when he saw him blushing really hard. He's so adorable. 

To Keiji, all of these feelings were new. Because it was something not anyone could make him feel, it wasn't anything that Yuki made him feel. And it wasn't anything that he ever felt before. 

"I like your smile." Bokuto chuckled as he saw Keiji slightly smiling at the foreign feeling in his stomach. 'Is this what you call butterflies in your stomach?' 

"Oh, wow, thank you." Keiji chuckled as he looked down before looking up again to only be met by his golden hues.

The conversed for quite a long time, they talked about boring stuff but none of them seemed bored about talking about food, the galaxy, and volleyball. They talked a lot, and soon realized that they both play volleyball. 

This conversation was really, really comforting for the both of them. Bokuto wasn't hearing anything he didn't wanna hear, and, Akaashi for once was smiling and not over thinking. 

"Oh hello sirs?" An old couple approached them. Bokuto and Keiji turned around to see the two people talking to them while holding cameras. "Yes ma'am?" Bokuto replied walking towards the two elders. 

Keiji's heart melted at the sight of Bokuto softening much more while talking to an elder. It that was possible. 

"You two look lovely! May we take a picture of you two?" The old man smiled as his wife from beside him glanced at his husband's smile. 'He's remembering him again.' His wife chuckled.

Bokuto looked back at Keiji who was also smiling, not at the old couple, but at Bokuto. Bokuto's eyes seemed to be asking for permission, so Keiji gave him a small nod and Bokuto quickly went to his side to put and arm around his shoulder.

He smells like..home. Keiji smiled. But his warmth around him made him so happy. His touch, his smile, his voice. Everything. He seemed to have found the missing piece of his puzzle. 

The elderly couple took the picture as they saw two pictures get printed out of the polaroid. 

The two of them both seemed happy, really really contented just by being besides each other. It was like, just, looking at that one thing you have always wanted your whole life. And it was finally in front of you.

That kind of contentedness. 

The old lady's smile turned into a sad one. Knowing what reason her husband did this for, he was reminded of them. Them, not meaning him and her. But them, him and him. 

Her husband smiled as he looked at the two pictures. 'Oh, how I miss you my love.' He smiled before turning to his wife, his wife knew, his wife knew that she could never ever replace him in his heart. 

And she respected that. "Ichika?" Her husband called her. The name meaning "one thousand flowers" yet she was never enough. Well, maybe it is that thing called soulmates. She chuckled. 

"Let's go?" She smiled, looking up at her husband. "Yeah, let me just give this to them real quick." Her husband smiled, choking back his tears. 

It's painful isn't it? How hard it is, when you're dwelling just to feel that one specific type of feeling again. When you know that feeling, but you just, you just can't feel it again. Because the person you once knew who made you feel like that, isn't there anymore.

That's called your greatest love. 

That lingering feeling in your heart, regret, sorrow, and pain. All of those and many more feelings, all just because you couldn't do something to make them stay. 

It is true. You can never force yourself to love someone when you already loved someone much more. You'd never want to miss your chance but you still did. And it is true, there is a first love, but not every first love is your true love. 

Sawamura Daichi knew these feelings all too well, after loosing his one true greatest love. Sugawara. 

"You take this one!" Keiji put the two pictures in Bokuto's hands. "Two? Why do I get two out of the three?" He looked at Keiji, they've been fighting about who takes the extra picture out of the three for a mere 30 minutes. 

"Take it or leave it?" Keiji threatens. "Okay fine, I'll take it," Bokuto huffs. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Keiji laughed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh did I?" Bokuto laughed, Keiji started laughing at him while they both went to the restaurant to get food. 

___

Three days has passed, Keiji hasn't talked to Yuki but Bokuto was always there. There was signal but when he calls, she never picks up. She doesn't read his texts and he couldn't help but worry.

But it was okay for him, she might be busy. But him and Bokuto. They were basically best friends now. They would always meet at lunch with both of their parents, and they would always meet during sunsets.

They both felt secured, loved, and happy. Like if the world was ending tomorrow. 

Every night was normal, but this night. Keiji Akaashi's heart was broken once again.

"You saw her?" Keiji covered his mouth to prevent sobs from escaping his lips. Meanwhile, on the other side of the line was his friend Kenma. Who saw Yuki with another man. 

In moments like these, you know your friend isn't lying. But to prevent yourself from hurting from the painful reality, you deny. 

"There's no way." He said, "I saw them making out Akaashi!" but Kenma had cut him off. "I'll talk to her! We're going to fix this!" He whisper shouts in pain before ending the phone call. 

"We always fix things like these, it's okay." He talked to himself as if he was comforting another part of him that just wants to tear the walls off of his room and shout. 

Even though this is the second time this has happened, Keiji, wants to get a hold of his first love and have a happy ending. 

There he was, crying himself to sleep once again. 

___

One day has passed of Keiji not leaving his room, leaving his food to room service. It was the last day of the cruise and they can finally leave the ship.

Yesterday night, Keiji finally went out of his room and coincidentally Bokuto was there. As if on cue on a sappy romance movie, as if Bokuto was made to hear the painful words from Akaashi. 

Bokuto's heart broke, hearing the words of Keiji."Bokuto-san, I love her, I want to marry her. And I want to take care of him." Bokuto smiled, because of the fact that that was the first time Keiji called him by his name. 

But sad that, the next words were "I love her." and not "I love you." 

I wish I was her.  
I wish you would care for me too.  
I wish I could make you happy.  
I wish we had a longer time together. 

The pain of not being chosen, it isn't that uncommon. But no matter how many people feel that was, it feels as if you will always be second place in someone's life. The spot that you finally felt welcome in, to only know there was only someone else there before you. 

"I was just that guy you met on a cruise," Bokuto sobbed quietly as he continued rubbing his back. 

"Bokuto-san, I'll be going now." Akaashi smiled as he rapidly wiped his tears before pulling out of the comforting hug. Bokuto nodded as he watched Keiji run back to his room.

"Please.." Bokuto turned around to meet the moon. "God, let him be happy without me. Let me be just a memory, at least a happy one. Bless his soul." Bokuto smiled as tears ran down his cheeks, it was his turn to comfort himself. 

There was no changing what fate had in store for them.

___

"Dad wake up, we're here!" Keiji's 11 year old daughter shook him awake. "Oh here sir!" His daughter, Shiro gave the taxi driver the money as Keiji stepped out of the cab.

Many years have passed, Keiji and Yuki got married, had a child named Shiro meaning white, coming from 'shirofukuro' or snowy owl. 

"Shiro-chan." Keiji sweetly called over his daughter, her enthusiasm and positivity bought light to Keiji's life even after getting divorced with Yuki. 

Let's say it reminded him of a certain someone. 

Shiro quickly followed her dad's footsteps to go inside the sanctuary, to visit the grave of Keiji's mother. "There she is." Shiro pointed her grandmother's stone.

Keiji smiled, as she looked at Shiro lighting the candles up, placed nicely next to the flowers. 

They talked to Keiji's mom for a little while. As they were about to leave. "Mom, isn't that you?" Shiro pulled Keiji to stop in front of two women lighting up a candle in front of a tombstone with a light red carnation bouquet.

"Bokuto-san?" He quickly walked over to the tombstone where there were two other women looking at him, immediately recognizing him. "I-Its you." One of the women said. 

"Is..is.." He looked down to the tombstone, kneeling, not minding the dirt on his slacks. "Bokuto-san?" He closed his eyes as he saw the date of his death.

The last day of the cruise was his death.

"How?" Keiji looked up at the women, who he assumed to be his sisters who he was unfamiliar of since he didn't see them on the cruise. "He died of cancer, our final gift to him was to take him on a cruise." The other one explained. 

His knees turned soft as he stood up taking his wallet. "T-this picture! We t-took it during the third day!" He said taking the picture, but he was surprised to see the second one. Meaning, he has two out of the three. But he clearly remembers giving two to Bokuto. 

Then he remembers. 

"Bokuto-sans letter." He widened his eyes as he saw a handwritten letter on the back of the picture. 

_____

It was good to be on a cruise for the first time. Keiji had thought then smiled. Before he went out of the door, he wanted to see Bokuto if he was in sight. "Kotaro, he isn't here." 

Smiling sadly, he brushed it off. Maybe it was just meant to be like this. It was nice, talking to him and stuff. He couldn't help but chuckle as he got teary eyed. He didn't even deny it to himself, he was sad over the fact that they may never see each other again.

"Sir are you Keiji Agaashe?" He frowned as he looked behind him to see a staff holding a picture right before he left. "Uh, yeah?" He frowned at the mispronounced name of his. 

"Someone wanted me to give this to you." The man handed him the picture of him and Bokuto, the sunset behind them. Bokuto smiling cheerfully as Keiji had a faint blush on his cheeks. 

"Do you know where he is?" Keiji said, holding onto the picture tightly, ready to run if a location was ever said. 

"Im sorry sir, but I dont. He gave this to me last night." 

"Last night?" 

"Keiji! What's taking you so long?" His father shouted. "Yes, I'll be right there." He hesitantly replied before turning around, and leaving the cruise. 

It was nice knowing you Kotaro-san. 

_____

"I never got to see the letter." He whispered as he covered his mouth as he read the letter. 

"Hey, Keiji-kun! It's me Bo! Im, 18 and I can say you're my best friend. Hmmm, well, I guess I have nothing to loose now so why not just say it. I like you, a lot. Wait no."

"I love you. Hehehe, well, you knowing after this day won't make a difference. I, er, didn't wanna tell you since. Maybe if I did, just maybe you loved me back. And, suddenly I die the next day. I wouldn't be too happy about that." 

"I know you're happy with her, okay? So, y'know. Always be happy! I'm always here for you..er. Yeah! I wish we had more time to spend in such a complicated and unfair world. I think this is the exact reason why the world is unfair."

"But let's not talk about that! I just wish I grew old with you, took care of you. And, made you happy. Well, I hope I did in the past few days we knew each other, Agaasheeee! My first and last greatest love."

\- Kotaro-san, your greatest friend eveeeer! (and your guardian angel). May God bless you, I will always be watching you smile:) 

"Guardian angel huh.." Keiji said, smiling as tears out of pain, regret and sadness rolled down his cheeks continuously. 

"How an unfair cruel world." He sobbed, thinking of the fact that, he was too young. He hasn't fully bloomed into a much more beautiful flower yet he was already picked by God himself. "Maybe he needed to rest." He thought. 

He wanted to shout, cry, and just. Just, die and meet him in another world again. But he can't, he has Bokuto's blessing right beside him.

"Thank you, Kotaro-san." He smiled before glancing Shiro, his daughter. The blessing Bokuto was talking about. Keiji smiled before patting her head. 

"Thank you so much Kotaro-san..." 

"..I love you too, so much." 

Till next time. Maybe in another life. 

Keiji was devistated to live his life until he was old, not feeling the same love Bokuto Kotaro gave him that one whole week. 

That was when Keiji Akaashi, knew, that till the end of this life, to the start of his next one. 

Bokuto Kotaro will forever be the one that got away.

The end.

______

You have reached the end of Chapter 1: The Cruise. 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: HI! DID YOU ENJOY? NO? okay. Uh, well, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed though, I suddenly wanted to publish this story since my friend convinced me to. Shoutout to you Saydie lmao. IDK IF ANYONE READS THIS THOUGH ANYWAYS- CHILE. Oh and let me make it worse for you, while editing this, yes tHERE ARE IN ANOTHER LIFE references there. 
> 
> that was a masterpieces idc. 
> 
> Anyways, uh to maybe hurt you more. Yuki, meaning snow in Japanese is uh snow? So you all remember "yes bokuto-san, it is snowing" so yeah, bye.


End file.
